


It lingers when we're done

by captainmarvel (DramionesLady)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Hopeful Ending, I meant to write quick smut, Past Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Porn with Feelings, Post-Relationship, Reunion Sex, kara danvers loves ladies, more feels than anticipated, then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramionesLady/pseuds/captainmarvel
Summary: Having left town after their breakup, Cat is back in National City for a night, and Kara seizes her opportunity.





	It lingers when we're done

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ariana Grande's God is a Woman for the title and the inspo.

The day started out unremarkably.

It was Friday, Kara had a rare day off from CatCo, and she was using her precious free time to crumble Oreos into her pint of ice cream as she watched _Veronica Mars_ re-runs on Alex's TV.

Well, it was less a day off and more a grumpy order from Snapper, who had apparently grown tired of Kara’s ‘uncanny disposition’ by nine-thirty that morning, and demanded that to get their next issue out, all ponytails in the vicinity go home until Monday.

Kara had considered arguing the point, you know, to uphold her journalistic integrity, but her recent outings as Supergirl had her way behind on sleep, and more crucially, TV time. Not to mention the fact that just being at CatCo felt wrong, these days. She tried to tell herself it was because of her new position - growing pains, brand new responsibilities, but there was no getting away from reality. The whole building lacked something, without Cat’s presence.

Not just in the metaphorical sense, either. Kara had grown so accustomed to using her super-hearing to anticipate Cat’s needs that without her there, the entire building sounded like a radio tuned between channels. All Kara heard now was the static of office chatter, without Cat’s distinctive voice to focus her.

And that was just how it felt for Kara professionally, without taking into account the Other Thing. That was how Alex referred to it — you could actually hear the capital letters in her pronunciation — and it had caught on.

Kara hadn't expected her relationship with Cat.

Wished for it? Perhaps. Fantasised about it? Yeah, okay. But expected it? Never.

Kara had apparently been alone in her surprise, though. Even Cat had once admitted that she'd fought against the ‘inevitability’ of them being together. Their dynamic had been undefinable though, even before dating was in the mix. They weren't only colleagues, obviously, but friends? No way. It was more like mutual-encouragement meshed with respect and wrapped up in tension.

Tension that'd just kept building.

Or, in the immortal words of Lucy Lane, ‘supersex was always on the table.’

Kara hadn't even realised there was a table.

Maybe she'd been overly naive, but before you've learnt that Cat Grant's idea of flirting is to lecture you about the temperature of her latte, it can be confusing.

So all in all, the office was empty, not only of Kara's boss but of her... well, _girlfriend_ seemed too flippant a term to apply to what they'd been.

She'd been living in Cat's apartment, for Rao's sake. The three of them, Cat, Kara and Carter, together they were home.

Carter...

She'd watched Carter in his first violin recital.

The two of them had made Cat an ugly but delicious purple velvet cake for her birthday (red velvet, in Cat's opinion, was a cliche).

Kara had even been teaching him Kryptonese, after he'd heard her ranting in her native tongue one evening, post-alien beat down.

When he and Cat had left, wherever that dive had taken them, they'd taken the comfort of home right along with them.

There was a reason Kara was watching TV at Alex's. She'd been crashing there, couldn't stand the idea of searching for an apartment of her own again, not yet.

Kara looked down at her empty carton, ice cream devoured, and then up at the TV screen, where Veronica was wrapping up an investigation that, from Kara's inattention, made zero sense.

She sank back into the sofa, using her foot to jab at the remote and turn off her show. Kara leant back, grabbing her notebook in one hand, arranging the cushions around head with the other. She’d shut her eyes, just for a moment, then she’d get to work.

It may have been a minute, or it could have been an hour, but suddenly all Kara knew was the jolt into wakefulness as her phone began chiming viciously.

She scrambled for it, but before Kara could answer the caller had hung up, and instead a chain of texts came sailing onto her screen in quick succession.

From: **my most handsome friend**

That was James, and it reminded Kara that she really needed to stop leaving her phone unlocked around her friends and their kid humour.

_Kara, just an FYI, but Cat is in the building._

Evidently, he hadn't got the memo that Kara'd been sent home.

_Don't worry, she's sticking to her elevator and office, but thought I should warn you._

_Just got out of a meeting with her and the execs._

It took a few messages for the sentiment to actually hit Kara. Cat, back in the city? Kara sent back a message to clarify.

 _Yeah, she's suddenly back for a night_ , came James' first reply, followed by a whole string of others.

_We may want to take a rain check on our lunch plans though._

_She turned up like it was planned and started barking orders._

_Or meowing orders? Y'know... Cat, meow._

_I'll let myself out._

_Wow she's calling me back to her office._

_Maybe she sensed my pun_

_I haven't seen her down this much liquor since Lois showed up at Lucy's birthday party._

_I'd stick to Snapper's side, just to be safe._

_Haha, can't believe I'm advising that..._

Kara watched each text appear, visualising the scene at the office. She looked down at herself, took in the hoard of junk food wrappers, her reporter's notebook buried somewhere along with her good intentions to work from home. Kara let out a sigh, leaning her head back once more to look at the ceiling.

For a second she allowed her x-ray vision to flare, looking beyond the apartment building and into the sky, wishing her gaze could reach the patch of galaxy where Krypton would have been.

Then, in a blink, Kara re-focused her attention on the ceiling, swinging to her feet with her sudden decision.

"Well, what else have I got to lose?" She asked the apartment aloud, speeding around to get changed. Thankfully, unlike Kara’s sister herself, Alex's apartment couldn't talk her out of it.

***

Cat pulled off her glasses, just about managing to refrain from bashing her head against her desk in frustration.

Had she really been in the mountains with Carter just yesterday? It seemed a lifetime ago. Still, she'd had to get back. The last issue of CatCo magazine she'd received had been all wrong. Honestly, could nobody be trusted to do their job without her handholding?

That wasn't to say the issue lacked any merit. One piece in particular had stood out to Cat. She was trying to ignore the fact that the by-line for that article read 'Kara Danvers'.

Cat had a job to do, and nothing had ever come between her and the job before. She wasn't about to let that start now, feelings be damned.

There would be time for processing later. In the meantime, there was a reason why Cat kept her office loaded with alcohol.

Her morning had been overrun with meetings, wherein department heads seemed confused that Cat expected them to work for a living. This was followed by a long winded declaration from James Olsen that all the chaos was simply a part of his 'process'.

As much faith as Cat had in him to step up in her absence, his presence today had only served to amplify her headache. Not to mention the palpable awkwardness with which the two of them avoided mentioning anything even remotely tied to Kara.

A few months ago Cat had been _socialising_ with Olsen. She'd been on his charades team. Now, there was just a Kara-shaped hole in all of her conversations. It reminded Cat why she and Carter had left in the first place. She and Kara had fought. They couldn’t find a solution.

Cat opened her desk drawer, fishing out a green box. She flipped open the lid, reaching for the candy bars inside. Her hand froze as she saw the yellow post-it note affixed to the lid's underside.

_Don't work too hard. We love you!_

Kara and Carter had developed a game to see who could leave Cat the most little notes undetected. The longer it went before Cat noticed one, the more points they scored. A yellow post-it meant this was one of Kara's. It must've been in there for months.

Not that Cat needed the colour-coded system. She'd know the loop of Kara's cursive anywhere. It was all in the way she wrote her e's.

A memory flickered across Cat's mind. Kara, in full Supergirl regalia, sat cross-legged before the fireplace in their apartment, writing out Carter's birthday card, pen poised, tongue peeking from between her teeth in concentration.

Because of course, Kara was one of those people who wrote heartfelt essays in every card, whether it was for — Cat had to stop herself from thinking _their_ son — whether it was for _her_ son, or for the mailman.

Cat snatched up a candy bar from the box, then pressed the lid down with more force than necessary, shutting out the note and her recollections.

She placed the box back in its drawer, and looked up, about to call in whoever Olsen had as his assistant to fetch her another latte, but halted, words caught in her throat.

Kara was on the other side of the glass, perched by her old desk.

The first thing that occurred to Cat was that Kara had torn the cardigan she was wearing. Or, more accurately, _they'd_ torn it during a particularly heated round of you-could-have-died sex. Either it’d been repaired, which seemed unlikely, or Kara had replaced it with an equally hideous doppelgänger.

Really, though, her attention caught on the muscles that not even the ghastly fabric could hide, the strength encased beneath all those pastels. Then, Cat was furious at herself for being so frivolous.

Cat glanced up, and Kara must've heard the hitch in her breathing, because she looked up too, and their eyes met across the office. Kara tilted her head, a quizzical mannerism Cat knew to mean she was fighting back a thousand questions, and her gaze dipped to Cat's mouth.

Before Cat had time to react, a hand was on Kara's shoulder, and she was being turned away. An irate-looking Snapper stood before her, and Kara moved to adjust her glasses. That was a Danvers trademark. Cat didn't need Kara's abilities to see she was in trouble.

For a moment, Cat considered calling Kara into her office, a knee-jerk reaction to shield her from any harm she could, but then Kara was marching away, Snapper hot on her heels, surely spewing a thousand words a minute from his gesticulations.

Cat dropped her head to the desk, letting out a huff of frustration, and reached to unwrap her candy bar.

  
***

Kara had considered launching Snapper out of the nearest window when he'd appeared that afternoon, rambling on about how he’d sent her home, and asking "are you trying to ruin me? Ruin the integrity of our work here?" Snapper, was, as it turned out, a pretty superstitious boss. And she'd ignored the fact that he'd sensed journalistic-killing-plague on her that morning.

He'd escorted her out of the building personally. Kara knew she should've just pushed her way into Cat's office, rather than hanging around, waiting to be noticed, but she respected the privacy of Cat's workspace too much to do that.

Cat had looked as incredible, as always. Of course. It gave Kara a longing, despite her pain. A longing that had turned into a plan.

Kara ran a hand through her hair in frustration, twisting in the air, feeling her cape turn behind her. She'd been patrolling the city for the entire afternoon, and then she'd just flown, higher and faster than was necessary, trying to tire her body in order to quiet her mind. Kara had considered just turning up at CatCo as Supergirl, of course, but eventually she'd decided that, having glimpsed Cat, the next time they saw one another, it should be in private.

So, Kara had bided her time. Any little job that Supergirl could help with had been done. Literally _any job_. She'd even helped out at a car wash. Kara was pretty sure Alex had suggested that one as a joke, but hey, it'd used up some Cat-on-the-clock minutes.

Now, it was late, the sky turned to a velvety indigo, and Kara was flying towards Cat's apartment building. One of James' many texts had said she was back for a night, and Kara was counting on the probability that she'd spend it at home.

Kara came to the block of their— of Cat's building, slowing her speedy flight to more of an amble. She'd been waiting all day, waiting months in fact, to see Cat again, but now she was here, Kara almost turned right back round again. She took a deep breath, measured, and on the exhale allowed herself to float down onto Cat's balcony, hesitating over those last few inches before touching down gently.

The inside of the apartment was obscured by heavy curtains, and Kara made no effort to look beyond them.

She reached out, raising her fist to tap on the glass door in a little sequence they'd developed when Carter had been having nightmares. It was a grounding technique. It meant _you're safe_. It meant _I'm home_. Kara waited, not allowing herself to focus on anything other than the sound of her own breathing.

Kara stepped away, clasping her hands together behind her back, running her thumb over the material of her cape.

After what felt like hours, there was a click to her left, a lock sliding open, and then the patio door was pulled back alongside the drapes, revealing Cat in her casual clothes.

Actually, the shirt she was wearing was Kara's. It had a stain on the collar from chocolate pecan pie. Kara tried and failed not to read anything into that choice.

Because this was Cat Grant. With words and with wardrobe, she was always deliberate.

"Can I help you?" Cat asked, in the sort of voice she'd use if Kara was a door-to-door salesman.

"Are you serious?" Kara replied, before her brain could filter through her response options. Not the best start.

Cat just raised an eyebrow. Screw Supergirl, that facial expression should be National City's first line of defence.

"Can I come in, at least?" Kara asked. "Please.” she added, for good measure. Cat looked her over once, head to toe, then stepped back, allowing Kara over the threshold.

She might as well have just stepped back in time to the night Cat had left.

Kara wandered about, quietly, as if making a noise would have Cat realising her mistake, and sending her back to Alex’s. Everything was the same. Their legendary never-ending Monopoly game was still set up on the games table. There was still a cluster of yellow and green post-it notes on the fridge, Cat's favourites from Kara and Carter's competition. Even the record player by the armchair still had one of Kara's vinyls loaded and ready to go.

"Why'd you leave it all how it was?" Kara said, voice barely above a whisper.

"I hadn't exactly planned on being gone long,” Cat retorted, picking up a blanket from its place on the sofa and folding it neatly. She was staring at it intently. Kara wondered if she was remembering that it was a gift from Eliza.

"I didn't come to fight with you Cat," Kara raised her hands in a placating gesture. That much was true.

"Oh, really?" Cat asked, an eyebrow raised. She looked up from the blanket, glanced at Kara's attire. "Then why the supersuit, _Kiera_?"

Kara let out a laugh, despite herself. “Well, _Ms. Grant_ , if memory serves, the last time I was here you told me to never come through that front door again. So I found another way."

"Touché," Cat said, somewhat begrudgingly, still fiddling with the blanket in her hands.

Kara stepped forwards, gently, as if approaching a skittish animal, and tugged the blanket from Cat's grasp, folding it precisely in a way Cat could never get the hang of before setting it across the back of the sofa. Taking Cat's silence as a sign she wasn't in immediate danger of being thrown from the apartment, Kara sat down beside her, leaving plenty of room between them.

"Is this a truce? This feels like a truce," Kara muttered.

Cat let out a deep sigh, "I can't keep fighting with you, Kara. Last month's over the phone bout is still ringing in my ears."

"I know," Kara said, deciding to change tactic. She'd come with a plan, after all, "Where’s Carter?" Cat smiled at the sound of his name.

"At his father’s for the night. His idea, actually. Told me that doing this on my own would be good for me, if you can believe it," Cat shifted on the sofa, angling her body towards Kara's. And there was some eye contact. Progress.

"Wow, when’d he go and get all grown up on us?" Kara said before she could stop herself, allowing her hand to brush against Cat's for an instant.

"I'd say somewhere in Bali," Cat replied in a serious tone, but her expression was surprisingly light. No cheap shots at Kara for not being there to witness it.

"You've been in Bali?"

"Amongst other places," Cat conceded. Kara shifted on the sofa, pulling her legs up underneath her. "As it turns out, Supergirl is quite the hit in Japan," Cat added.

"Japan was on Carter's list," Kara remembered. They'd each made travel lists, in the hope that someday their vacation times would align with a superhero-ing lull.

"And Bali was on mine," Cat nodded, eyebrows furrowed. Kara didn't need the reminder, she'd offered to fly Cat their herself for their six month anniversary.

Kara was sure she hadn't noticed, but Cat's hand had drifted to the Supergirl cape, and she was prodding at the material. It was a slightly frustrated gesture, but one that reminded Kara of Cat’s old habit; when Kara got back from a tough mission Cat would just sit with her, one arm around Kara, the other on the cape. As if she was trying to comfort both Kara and the Girl of Steel.

Kara just stared at Cat's hand, unsure how they were suddenly so near to one another. Cat noticed, and her hand stilled.

_Well, it's now or never Danvers._

"I know it was. But I didn’t come here to talk about the past." Kara placed her hand over Cat's decidedly. Cat didn’t pull away. In fact, she inched her leg forwards, until her knee bumped against Kara’s.

"Oh? Then why did you come, Kara?" And was Kara imagining things, projecting, or was there something of a challenge in Cat's voice? Kara shifted closer still.

Cat was looking straight at her, and that attention, well Cat could award it to Kara like no-one else. Their hands were still joined, and, to Kara, that simple point of contact felt a lot like flying.

"Because I knew, the second I saw you today, that I wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about you until I did this, even if it's for the last time."

"Do wha-"

Kara surged forward, joining their mouths together in a searing kiss. Cat's hands automatically went to hold Kara to her, one tangling into her hair, the other landing on Kara's bicep, and she stroked the firm muscle through the material of Kara's suit.

Kara smiled against Cat's mouth.  
This was familiar.  
This was a dance, steps retraced a thousand times.  
This was the memory of sunlight on bed sheets, coffee in hand, legs entwined.

Cat tilted her body forwards, pressing her chest against Kara's, and then suddenly she was on Kara's lap, and Kara smoothed her hands through Cat's hair.

Kara shifted her position, allowing Cat to position herself over Kara's thigh and cant her hips, giving her leverage to grind against the muscle of Kara's leg. Cat let out a moan, and Kara caught Cat's bottom lip between her teeth, nipping lightly before drawing her tongue over the flushed skin. Cat let her hand fall from Kara's hair to her shoulder, and she grasped onto Kara's cape, gathering a fistful of the material. Kara's head fell back, and Cat used the movement to kiss along her jawline, paying particular attention to the sensitive little patch of skin by Kara's ear.

"Cat... is this, this is okay?" Kara managed to get out. Cat let out a noise that, if Kara didn't know her better, she'd say was a snort.

"I'm grinding against your leg," Cat said, incredulous.

"So?" Kara replied, and she looked down, as if to check. Cat laughed then, a rich sound that reverberated through Kara's chest, settling low in her stomach.

"Yes, Kara, this is more than okay," Cat enthused, and it took her a moment to realise why the sentence sounded strange.

When it clicked, Kara's chest felt filled with sunshine. Cat had replied in Kryptonese.

Kara stood, urgent, a movement only made smooth thanks to some super-powered assistance, and she lifted Cat, making towards the hallway.

She’d barely made it a few steps before she felt Cat’s hand work its way between them, tracing the hem of Kara’s skirt, just barely passing over her inner thigh. Kara’s breath hitched in her throat, and she pressed Cat up against the wall, capturing Cat’s hands in her own and holding them above Cat’s head. Cat smiled against Kara’s mouth, feeling the muscles in Kara’s legs against her own, holding her up effortlessly.

“You’re getting ahead of yourself, Ms. Grant,” Kara whispered, releasing Cat’s hands to run a finger over the waistband of Cat’s pants.

“Oh, that’s right, Supergirl," Cat said, tracing a finger over the emblem on Kara's suit. Cat placed her hand over Kara's heart, felt the curve of her breast beneath the fabric, “How about a quick change?"

Kara let her cape fall to the floor, then reached for Cat's shirt. "That I can do."

"You know I meant you," Cat pushed her hips against Kara's, and Kara tried to look unaffected. She failed miserably. “Well, it’s good job you're not an actor." Cat snarked, smug, and she pressed a kiss to Kara's temple.

“I can act with the best of them. I have a secret identity, remember?” Kara grinned, gesturing to her fallen cape.

“Darling, nearly everyone you’ve ever met knows your secret,” Cat replied.

Kara rolled her eyes. Cat was wrong, though. Kara could act. In fact, at that very moment she was acting like she’d be satisfied with this being the end of them, when really, her heart was screaming at her for a reconnection. That this could move them past their arguments. Replaying the fact that Cat just called her _darling_ , for the first time in months. Kara took a steadying breath, tamped those thoughts down, and moved to tear Cat's shirt, only to be halted by a hand over hers. "Don't tear it," Cat said.

"Why not?" Kara asked. At Cat's expression she elaborated, "hey, it's mine, it's old."

"I know that." Cat offered no further explanation, and Kara watched as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She liked the shirt, that was all. Kara’s heart leapt at the admission nonetheless.

"No tearing." Kara agreed, carefully tugging the shirt over Cat's head, and dropping it on top of her cape.

“Bedroom?” Cat phrased it like a question, but it was uttered like a command, and Kara rushed to meet it. They reached the bedroom, and Cat flicked on a lamp, casting the room into gold and shadows.

Kara approached the bed, and settled Cat onto the sheets with care. Every thought in Kara’s head urged her to look to her side of the bed, to see if that too remained unchanged, but Kara couldn’t bring herself to do anything that could jeopardise this one refuge they’d built between them. This she had for certain. All else could be dealt with later.

As this raced through her mind Kara just stood a second, waiting at the foot of the bed, looking at Cat Grant and Cat Grant only, determinedly.

"Well? Chop chop, Kara," Cat smirked, in her office voice, and the noise sent Kara into motion. She sank onto the bed, wondering at the marvel that was Cat in just her bra and lounge pants. She placed her hands on Cat's knees, gently parting them so she could move to settle between Cat's legs. Kara leant forwards, placing a soft kiss to Cat’s sternum, one hand settling on Cat’s thigh, the other against her ribs. Kara used her thumb to brush against the underside of Cat’s breast, and Cat arched into her hand. Kara reached around Cat’s back, deftly undoing the clasp of Cat’s bra, and set to following the trace of her thumb with her mouth, ghosting kisses against Cat’s breasts.

Cat moaned, carding her hands through Kara’s hair, tucking an errant strand behind her ear. Kara glanced upwards at her, at the intensity of Cat’s eyes focused on her alone. Kara allowed her senses free reign, let her head fill with the sound of Cat’s breathing, her heartbeat, after so many months of silence.

 _I’ve missed you_ , Kara wanted to say, though what came out of her mouth was, “we’re still wearing too many clothes.”

“I agree,” Cat said, propping herself up on her elbows, and Kara heard the unspoken. It’d been a while since they were on the same page. Cat set about remedying the situation, and in what seemed like no time at all Kara found herself down to her underwear and lying on her back, with Cat’s legs bracketing her stomach. Kara reached up, tugging on the lounge pants Cat was frustratingly still wearing, and she allowed Kara to pull them down slowly. Kara let out a moan when she finally slipped the soft material over Cat’s hips. She was naked underneath them.

“ _Cat_ ,” Kara breathed, all other words deserting her. Cat didn’t say a word, but simply reassumed her position over Kara’s hips, now with nothing between them but the thin cotton of Kara’s underwear.

After all this time, Cat Grant was still surprising her. And in that instant, with Cat gazing down at her, a shrewd smile alighting her features, fingertips trailing over the material of Kara’s bra, their time apart crumbled to nothingness. For that instant, this was just what all their Friday evenings looked like.

Cat leant forwards, pressing her hips down into Kara’s as she unhooked Kara’s bra. “Much better,” Cat muttered as Kara’s breasts were revealed to her, and before Kara could utter a reply, Cat had pressed a bruising kiss to the skin between Kara’s breasts. Kara exhaled heavily, hands instinctively going to Cat’s hips to hold her in place.

Kara could feel Cat’s heat, bare against her underwear, as Cat laved her tongue over the rough kisses she’d bitten against Kara’s breasts. Kara’s hold tightened against Cat’s hips, and Cat pressed down against her, eliciting a throb from Kara, desperately trying to breach the barrier between them. She reached down, to touch Cat, to remove her own underwear, any way to increase the contact, but Cat’s hand stilled her, and Cat shook her head, “Where’s your patience gone, Kara?” Cat teased, as she started to dip her head lower, kisses trailing down towards Kara’s hipbone.

“Cat,” Kara panted. “I’ve been patient.”

“Mhmm…” Cat hummed against Kara’s thigh, and Kara splayed her legs, expectant.

“Please, Cat,” Kara tried again.

“Manners, darling, are a good start,” Cat said, and Kara glanced down, at Cat poised between her legs, toying with the edge of her underwear, and knew she’d say anything.

“Please, Ms Grant,” Kara attempted, and Cat gave a little nod of approval.

“Much better,” Cat gave her a wicked grin, the one she’d give to a board member before she obliterated them, and Kara’s head dropped back against the pillows. She could feel how soaked her underwear was, it must’ve been clinging to her, but still Cat didn’t remove the damn thing, instead choosing to just brush a single fingertip against Kara through the fabric.

“Ah, fuck,” Kara said, or rather, whimpered. Cat rewarded the outburst by bringing another finger to join her first, lazily tracing over the outline of Kara against her underwear. It was like her whole body, all of Kara’s power, was centred around that feeling, and Cat’s touch was like the sun.

“Do you know how much I’ve thought about this? Doing this again?” Cat asked, her head lowering once more to trace the line of Kara’s underwear with her tongue. Kara could do no more than shake her head, arch her spine, use her body to respond, to say _not as much as I have_.

Then, mercifully, as if hearing Kara’s unspoken response, Cat tucked her thumbs into the waistband of Kara’s underwear, and at long last pulled them down, but just barely, so that the material caught against Kara’s thighs. The next moment, though, Cat’s fingers were slipping lower, gliding through Kara’s wetness, finally directly against her skin, and Kara couldn’t bring herself to care. If before Cat had felt like the sun, then now she was a damn supernova.

Cat curled her fingers, pressing against a spot inside Kara that had her breath coming heavily, and Kara tried to push down further onto Cat’s touch. Cat responded by bringing her other hand up to Kara’s clit, just barely brushing over it, and increasing the speed of her fingers.

Kara was writhing to meet Cat’s pace, and, the tension ever building, it finally snapped when Cat brought her mouth to meet her hand at Kara’s clit. Kara gasped, felt the release flood through her, emanating from the point of Cat’s skilful touch, and it felt like the spark of Kara’s powers when they’d returned to her. Kara felt herself relax into the bed, her eyes closed, breath coming fast, and she felt Cat slip from her, but before she could mourn the loss of contact Cat was right there beside her, curling against Kara’s side.

Kara’s eyes snapped open, and she looked at Cat, suddenly gentle alongside her. Tentatively, Kara reached out, brushing her fingertip down Cat’s arm. Cat glanced at her, looking as calm as Kara had ever seen her, and had she been standing, Kara may have dropped to her knees. As it was, she settled for working her way down Cat’s body, and kneeling between her thighs.

“Don’t you dare hold back, Supergirl,” Cat ordered.

Kara grinned up at her.  
  
She didn’t know if this truly was the end of them, didn’t know what would happen tomorrow, but she knew that this night, at least, was only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated if you have the time :)


End file.
